MOTIVOS PERSONALES
by Liz Bennet
Summary: Ginny Weasley una periodista investiga con ayuda de su mejor amiga Hermione el caso de la muerte de una mujer en los laboratorios Acosta pero todo se complica al verse envueltos su marido y su hija...Basado en la serie del mismo nombre REWIEVS XFA
1. Un cadaver en los laboratorios Acosta

**Diclamer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenences excepto algunos pertenecen a la escritora JK Rowling y el argumento es de telecinco

Hola a todos! He empezado a escribir esta historia de Harry Potter basada en la serie de Telecinco del mismo nombre. Espero que os guste  
Al principio quizas os entre sueño pero me gustaria que llegarais hasta el final y me dejarais una critica para mejorarla o para darme animos(que los necesito)  
Empezamos con la historia

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Un cadaver en los laboratorios Acosta_**

Los rayos del sol se colaron por una rendija de la ventana iluminando una cama situada en el centro de la amplia habitación. En ella dos personas dormían placidamente. Una de ellas era un mujer pelirroja, de ojos castaños y algunas pecas. La otra era un hombre con el pelo negro azabache alborotado y los ojos verdes esmeraldas, abrazaba por la cintura a la mujer.  
Cuando los rayos del sol le dieron directamente en los ojos a la mujer no tuvo mas remedio que abrirlos y despertarse. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar al despertador y pegar un brinco de la cama, despertando al hombre que era su marido

Ginny, cariño ¿qué pasa?-dijo con voz soñolienta

¡Llego tarde al trabajo!-dijo vistiéndose a toda prisa y haciéndose una cola alta

Menos mal que hasta las once no entro a trabajar

Que suerte que tienen algunos-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Pero él la cogió de la cintura y profundizó el beso

Harry, voy a llegar tarde-dijo Ginny

¿Y?...Esta bien-dijo Harry soltándola por fin

Ginny salió a toda prisa de la Mansión Potter y condució hasta el trabajo menos mal que estaba cerca.

A las nueve llegó y entró a toda prisa por la puerta circular (n/a: no se si sabeis a que puerta me refiero es una que tiene como varias puertas y gira) lo que hizo que esta se quedara dando varios giros

Hasta que por fin apareces-dijo Ron su compañero y hermano.

Lo siento-dijo Ginny- Se me olvido poner el despertador

Hermione se ha ido hace cinco minutos a los laboratorios Acosa -dijo mirando el reloj- te esta esperando allí

Hermione era su otra compañera y su mejor amiga. Tenía el pelo castaño enmarañado y los ojos pardos además era muy estricta con su trabajo

Ginny trabajaba como reportera para el canal 6 y siempre le gustaba investigar a fondo los reportajes que le daban.

Me voy Ron-dijo Ginny dando media vuelta

Adios y no olvides saludar a Hermy de mi parte-dijo Ron levantando la voz para que Ginny la oyera

No te preocupes lo haré-dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y guiñándole un ojo antes de echar a correr hacía la puerta que aun seguía dando vueltas

Los laboratorios Acosta era donde trabajaba Harry, eran empresas científicas que investigaban medicamentos y los fabricaban.

Cuando llegó vio a Hermione en una esquina tomando notas. Había coches de policia y la entrada estaba cerrada con cintas blancas y rojas.

Salió del coche y se dirigió donde estaba Hermione

Ya era hora-dijo Hermione regañándola por haber llegado tarde

Lo siento Herms se me olvido poner el despertador-dijo Ginny como disculpa-¿Qué ha pasado?

Se ha encontrado una mujer muerta-dijo Hermione con voz seria-Los de criminalistica ya se han llevado el cuerpo para hacerle la autopsia y averiguar la causa y la hora de la muerte. Al parecer la asesinaron anoche en la fiesta ¿Viste algo extraño?

No-dijo Ginny recordando que había pasado en la fiesta de la noche anterior- ¿Quién es la persona asesinada?

Mujer blanca, de 30 años, castaña-dijo Hermione adoptando un tono confidencial- y se llamaba Tara Matthew

Me la encontre en el baño por la noche-dijo Ginny recordando ese momento

**Flash Back**

Una mujer pelirroja, ojos castaños y algunas pecas llevaba un vestido rosa pálido que hacía juego con unos zapatos color crema. Estaba en los servicios de señora frente al espejo retoncando su maquillaje.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer con rizos castaños y ojos azules entro en el baño parecía nerviosa y a la vez contenta

Hola Gin

Hola Tara ¿qué te pasa?

He quedado con alguien esta noche

¿Con quien?

Es una sorpresa-dijo y tras retocarse el maquillaje salió por donde había entrado dejando a una Ginny algo confundida

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿No te dijo con quien había quedado?-dijo Hermione

Me dijo que era una sorpresa

Puedes preguntarle a Harry

Eso haré-dijo Ginny decidiendo investigar el asunto a fondo

Esa mañana Ginny, Hermione y Ron estuvieron sacando toda la información posible de los laboratorios Acosta.  
Al llegar a casa estaba agotada y solo tenía ganas de tumbarse en su cama y descansar un poco, pero tenía que hacer la comida y preguntarle a su marido sobre Tara.

Hola mama

Hola Guin ¿qué tal las clases?

Aburridas como siempre

Guin era la hija de Ginny y Harry .Su nombre completo era Guinebe Lilian Potter Weasley. Tenía el pelo negro azabache que le llegaba por la cintura, los ojos verdes esmeraldas y muchas pecas. Todo el mundo decía que era la versión femenina de su padre y estaba muy orgullosa de eso.

¿Has estrenado el regalo de tio Sirius?

Si ha sido una pasada-dijo Guin contenta

Sirius el padrino de su padre le había regalado una moto ultimo modelo que debia costar una pasta. Siempre consetia demasiado, en opinión de Hermione, a Guin.

La puerta de la calle se abrio y por ella entró Harry con cara de cansancio

¿Dónde estan las mujeres de la casa?-dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios a Ginny y uno en la frente a Guin

A comer-dijo Ginny sirviendo un cuenco lleno de macarrones en la mesa

¿Qué tal el trabajo?-pregunto Guin

Mal, habñia mucho jaleo y me han tenido dos horas en comisaria interrogándome

¿Sabes algo de Tara?-dijo Ginny

No

Pero algo deberías saber, trabajabas con ellas sabrás porque las habrán matado

HE DICHO QUE NO JODER-exclamo Harry

Esta bien tampoco es para que te pongas así

Terminaron la comida en silencio y cada uno se marcho a sus quehaceres.

Hermiopne llamó a Ginny mas tarde diciéndole que la tal Tara se reunia muy a menudo en el Hotel Palace con un hombre misterioso quedaron para ir esa tarde a preguntar

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Hola Ginny ¿te ha dicho algo Harry?-dijo Hermione

No, no ha querido decirme nada-dijo Ginny

Ambos estaban entrente del Hotel Palace, era un hotel lujoso con una amplia escalera en la entrada y dos columnas a ambos lados de la puerta.

Allá vamos-exclamo Hermione cogiendo a Ginny de la manga y tirando de ella hacia adentro

Oye que se andar yo sola-protesto Ginny cuando hubieron entrado

¿Qué desean?-pregunto la señorita de recepción

Soy el que ha llamado esta mañana preguntando por la señorita Tara Mathew-dijo Hermione

Ah si la señorita Granger-dijo la recepcionista

Me ha dicho que Tara frecuentaba este hotel en compañía de un hombre

Así es se reunian varias veces por semana

¿Sabe quien es ese hombre?

No pero puedo averiguarlo mirando la lista de clientes del hotel, pero temo que tardaré algunos días si serían tan amables de darme su tarjeta ya les llamaré cuando sepa el nombre

Claro-dijo Ginny abriendo su cartera y sacando una tarjerta a la vez que se le caia dos fotos al suelo

Ese es el hombre-dijo la recepcionista al ver una de las fotos-Es ese el que siempre venia con la señorita Mathew

La foto mostraba a un hombre con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes esmeraldas con unas gafas que estaba abrazando a una mujer igual que el pero con el pelo mas largo y muchas pecas: Era Harry Potter

* * *

Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejame REWIES please


	2. ¿Inocente o culpable?

Hola de nuevo:

Muchas gracias a Dany y a Galadriel por dejarme una critica, mehicieron a subir este capitulo antes de lo que tenia las criticas al final del capitulo

**

* * *

**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Ese es el hombre-dijo la recepcionista al ver una de las fotos-Es ese el que siempre venia con la señorita Mathew

La foto mostraba a un hombre con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes esmeraldas con unas gafas que estaba abrazando a una mujer igual que el pero con el pelo mas largo y muchas pecas: Era Harry Potter

* * *

**_Capitulo 2¿Culpable o inocente?_**

¿Esta segura?-dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ginny que se había quedado en estado de shock

Si, lo reconocería en cualquier parte-asegura la recepcionista

Los dos salieron del hotel Ginny estaba muy cabreada aunque intentaba parecer normal. Abrió la puerta de su coche de tal forma que podría haberla arrancado perfectamente, entro en el coche y en unos segundos volvió a salir

Le dio una patada al coche de lo que se arrepintió al momento y enterró la cabeza en los brazos. Miles de lagrimas luchaban por salirse de sus ojos pero solo dos o tres lograron hacerlo. Volvió de nuevo al coche donde Hermione ya había entrado y la miraba preocupada

¿Ya te has desahogado?-pregunto Hermione con calma

Si, de momento me he tranquilizado un poco

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hablar con Harry

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Ginny estuvo toda la tarde en casa esperando a que Harry volviera del trabajo. Cuando oyó el ruido de las llaves en la puerta se levantó de la silla y se preparo para saber la verdad.

Gin ¿te pasa algo?-dio Harry cerrando la puerta de la calle-Te veo preocupada

Que si me pasa algo-exclamo Ginny-QUE SI ME PASA ALGO. Ya se lo tuyo con Tara todas las tardes las pasabais juntas y a mi me decias que tenias que TRABAJAR

Gin tranquilizate no es lo que crees-dijo Harry que después de las acusaciones de Ginny se había quedado pálido

No me vayas a contar una sarta de mentiras que no estoy de humor para oirlas

Gin escúchame...ESCUCHAME-dijo Harry asegurándose de que Giny lo escuchaba- Es cierto que Tara y yo íbamos a un hotel pero estábamos investigando la empresa. Tara creía que había algún intruso en los laboratorios y yo la estaba ayudando en su investigación nada mas. La noche de la fiesta estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada sabía que alguien había descubierto nuestras investigaciones y quería matarla. Me dijo que nos reuniéramos en mi despacho que ya había descubierto al que iba tras ella.

Yo me la encontre en el baño y no parecia preocupada sino contenta porque tenía una cita CONTIGO

Ginny creeme por favor te necesito, creen que soy el culpable de su muerte

Eso tenías que haberlo dicho antes-dijo Ginny cogiendo su bolso y saliendo por donde Harry había entrado hace unos minutos

No sabía adonde iba pero necesitaba unos segundos para asimilar lo que le había dicho Harry. Ella le creia pero estaba resentido con él por no habérselo dicho antes. El sonido de su movil corto su pensamientos

Ginny, se ha descubierto que murio afixiada con una corbata y después la lanzaron por la ventana del despacho de tu marido. Todos cree que fue él quien la mató -dijo Hermione agitada

¿Que?

Si, Gin ten cuidado se que Harry no la mato pero el que la mato puede estar en cualquier lado

No te preocupes Herms. Tendré cuidado adiós-dijo Ginny apagando el móvil

Volvió a casa lo mas rápido posible Harry y Guin ya se habían acostado y ella no tardo en hacerlo.  
Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para ir al trabajo.

Ginny llegas justo a tiempo para presentar las noticias en directo-dijo Jesús su jefe

Cabecera en cinco minutos-dijo un técnico

"Ya sabes tienes que leer lo que ponga en la pantalla-dijo Jesús"

"Si-dijo Ginny mientras la maquillaban rápidamente"

"Entramos en 3...2...1...YA"

"Buenos días soy Ginny Weasley y empezamos con las noticias."

"Ha sido arrestado en la puerta de los laboratorios Acosta el señor Harry Potter como el presunto asesino de la señorita Tara Mathew."

Salieron imágenes del arerestro y Ginny apareció para irse

"Gin, no lo sabía"

"¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?-dijo Ginny marchandose"

"VUELVE-dijo Jesús pero era tarde Ginny ya había salido del edificio"

El encarcelamiento de Harry produce una caída del prestigio de los laboratorios Acosta, que están en el punto de mita de todos los medios.

"Gin,estas bien-preguntó Hermione que la había llamado para ver como se encontraba"

"No-contesto sinceramente-¿cuándo es el juicio?"

"Dentro de dos horas"

"Bien, me da tiempo de pasar por casa a arreglarme. Nos vemos allí"

"Vale, adiós"

En cuanto Ginny se hubo arreglado un poco Guin(que no queria quedarse en casa) y ella partieron al juzgado. Allí se encontraron con Ron y Hermione

"El abogado de Harry llegará enseguida-dijo Ginny mirando el reloj de pared"

"¿Va a venir un abogado?-dijo Ron"

"Si, Seamus"

"¿Seamus?...¿Seamus Finnegan?-preguntó Hermione"

"El mismo querida-dijo Seamus que acababa de llegar"

"Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ginny mirando a la persona que acompañaba a Seamus"

"Creo en la inocencia de tu marido Ginny"

"Todos los Malfoys sois iguales-dijo Ron"

"Que mi hermano Draco sea un...como decirlo...un poco arrogante no significa que yo tenga que serlo"

Fernando Malfoy era hermano de Draco Malfoy, aunque no se parecian en nada. Fernando era moreno, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa en cambio Draco era rubio, ojos azules fríos y un gran carácter. Los dos eran hijos de Lucius Malfoy el presidente de los laboratorios Acosta

"Señores el juicio va a empezar, hagan el favor de sentarse"

Ginny vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas de delante

"Suerte-le susurro"

Seamus fue a sentarse a su lado mientras que Ginny y Guin se sentaban en primera fila

"Buenos días señores y señoras estamos aquí para decidir si el señor Harry James Potter es culpable o inocente de la muerte de la señorita Tara Marie Mathew. ¿Cómo se declara señor Potter?"

"Inocente-dijo Harry"

"Bien, señor Zabini puede comenzar-dijo el juez"

"Señores y señoras del jurado hemos sacado el video de la cámara de seguridad de los laboratorios-dijo Zabibi pulsando un botón de una especie de mando a distancia, en una pantalla apareció el video de seguridad- aquí vemos como la señorita Matthew entra en el despacho de Potter a las once y cincuenta y seis luego vemos a Potter entrando a las doce cero dos. Los de criminalistica dicen que entre las once y cincuenta y siete y las doce cero cuatro fue cuando la señorita Mathew fue asesinada- Zabini termino poniendo un tono dramático"

Hicieron un descanso de quince minutos que Ginny aprovecho para ir al aseo. Tenía que pensar algo para demostrar la inocencia de su marido ¿pero qué? Al entrar al baño encontró la solución en el espejo había una nota que ponía

" Pregúntale al servicio de limpieza. Un amigo"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

"Sube al estrado Stan Spumking el limpiador del despacho del señor Potter."

Stan Sumpking era un hombre de unos pocos años mas que Harry, el pelo y los ojos castaños, con barba y bigote que le daban la apariencia de que era mas mayor de lo que en realidad era. Antes trabajaba para el autobús noctámbulo pero ahora trabajaba limpiando los laboratorios Acosta.

"Señor Spumking ¿dónde estaba usted la noche que asesinaron a la señorita Mathew?-preguntó Seamus"

"Estaba limpiando la sala de reuniones que esta enfrente del despacho del señor Potter-contestó Stan"

"¿Viste a la señorita Mathew entrar en el despacho de Potter?"

"Si pero después entró un hombre que no era el señor Potter"

"¿quién era?"

"No lo se, llevaba el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas"

"¿entonces el señor Potter no mato a las señorita Mathew?"

"No señor-dijo Stan"

"No tengo mas preguntas señoría-dijo Seamus y fue a sentarse al lado de Harry"

"El jurado se reunirá en privado para decidir la sentencia del señor Potter"

Tras unos minutos los miembros del jurado volvieron a salir, ya habían tomado una decisión sobre Harry.

Una persona le entrego al juez un sobre donde estaba lo que el jurado había decidido hacer. El juez se puso las gafas y abrió el sobre. Harry se puso de pie temiéndose lo peor.

"Los miembros del jurado han decidido que el señor Potter sea declarado...- Ginny y Guin se cogieron de la mano fuertemente-...culpable de la muerte de la señorita Mathew. Este jurado lo condena a 25 años de cárcel"

Se formo un gran alboroto Guin comenzó a llorar y Gin la abrazó con fuerza. Harry pensaba que esto era una pesadilla y queria despertarse enseguida

"Llévenselo-dijo el juez a dos policias"

"YO NO LA MATÉ...SOY INOCENTE-gritó Harry mientras los policias lo cogían del brazo y se lo llevaban-SOY INOCENTE-gritó por última vez"

Ginny y Guin se fueron a casa acompañadas por Hermione y Ron que como él decía era el apoyo moral. Ambas estaban cansadas y tristes, y no tenían gana de hacer nada. En tal que llegaron Guin se fue a su habitación y Hermione le contó a Ginny y a Ron lo que había averiguado

"Lavender y Malfoy para salvar los laboratorios van a comercializar el producto estrella que han estado preparando estos últimos meses "el suero"-explico Hermione- y me han dicho que van a colocar a Guillén el ayudante de tu marido en su puesto."

"Hermione tenemos que hacer algo para sacar a Harry de la cárcel"-dijo Ginny

"Tienes alguna idea"-pregunto Ron

"Puede"

* * *

Otro capitulo terminado. Espero que os haya gustado, este ha sido mas largo que el anterior  
Contesto a las criticas 

**Dany-kanuto:** si sigo con h.p. y el bosque de las sombras. Me apetecia empezar con algo nuevo por eso empeze a escribir esta historia pero la escribo al mismo tiempo que la otra.  
Has adivinado los personajes, en este cpaitulo aparecen otros nuevos.  
Hermione hace de Daniel y Ron de Maite, ya lo se que esta al reves pero me parecio mejor así.Espero que me dejes tu critica en este capitulo

**Galadriel:** si es un H/G. Harry en realidad no le es infiel a Ginny como habras visto en este capitulo.Pero ella pensaba que si. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu critica

Dejar rewievs please

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_A_**

**_W_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_S_**


End file.
